ThunderCubs - Part I
ThunderCubs - Part I is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 5, 1988. Summary Mumm-Ra travels back in time and space to the remains of Thundera in order to find the mighty Sword of Plun-Darr and the Treasure of Thundera. Story Mumm-Ra tells Ma-Mutt about how many years ago, Ratilla, armed with the Sword of Plun-Darr, tried to steal the Treasure of Thundera. However, Jaga was able to foil his plans, banish him for good, and throw the Sword of Plun-Darr into a deep canyon on Thundera. Unfortunately, the sword’s powers could not be contained and it eventually led to the destruction of Thundera. Mumm-Ra and Ma-Mutt then travel through time and space in the Mumm-Raft to the debris of Thundera, in the hopes of locating the Sword of Plun-Darr and the Treasure of Thundera. The ThunderCats learn of an extraordinary development taking place in deep space. The broken off chunks of Thundera appear to be merging and re-forming the planet. They are shocked to see a New Black Pyramid on “New Thundera”, as well as all the Snarfs in the Valley of the Snarfs being forced by Mumm-Ra and Ma-Mutt to search for the Treasure of Thundera. While most of the ThunderCats start working on designing and building booster rockets to enable the Feliner to travel to New Thundera, Lion-O and Panthro decide to investigate the Black Pyramid on Third Earth. The two fall into a trap set by Mumm-Ra for them, but manage to escape without suffering any serious injuries. They then return to Cats Lair to work on the booster rockets. Seeing that the Tower of Omens is only guarded by Lynx-O and the ThunderKittens, Vultureman and Jackalman decide to take advantage of the situation. Vultureman informs the Lunataks and suggests that they attack the tower. Red Eye and Tug-Mug storm the Tower of Omens and incapacitate the three ThunderCats inside. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia *The character of Ratilla the Terrible was most likely inspired from the Russian tsar “Ivan the Terrible” *This is the first time that we see a very young and clean shaven Jaga. *When fighting Ratilla, Jaga utters the line: “Sword of Omens, do not fail me now!”. This exact dialogue was said by Lion-O in “Mongor” during his final battle with the titular villain. *In this episode, Cheetara senses the dangerous predicament of the other ThunderCats before the Sword of Omens. Goofs *In this episode an oversight in continuity takes place, wherein a young Jaga is shown and it is said that Lion-O was still a cub during this time, despite that The Ghost Warrior showed an older Jaga fighting Grune during a conflict what apparently took place centuries ago in a time long before the current generation of ThunderCats who didn't even know who Grune was. **While the passing of centuries can be attributed to the time the ThunderCats were in stasis during their journey to Third Earth, it would not explain how the ThunderCats did not know who Grune was despite Jaga fighting him while clearly much older, a period which according to this episode would imply that the other ThunderCats would be older than Lion-O. *The Snarf species somehow survived on the remnant of Thundera that was the Valley of the Snarfs after its destruction, and yet Snarf Eggbert and Snarf Oswald are shown to be residing there despite being among the 43 Snarf survivors who fled to the Planet of Snarfs. No explanation is given as to how they got there or what became of the Planet of Snarfs. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 001.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 002.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 003.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 004.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 005.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 006.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 007.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 008.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 009.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 010.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 011.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 1 - 012.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCubs - Part I on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)